Kidney dialysis machines are well known in the art and are illustrated, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,598,727, 4,172,033, 4,267,040, and 4,769,134.
While machines according to the prior art provide a number of advantageous features, they nonetheless have certain limitations. The present invention seeks to overcome certain drawbacks of the prior art and to provide new features not heretofore available.
A discussion of the features and advantages of the present invention is deferred to the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.